Hanna Falk Cross
|image = Image:Lunacy_Is_Everything_I_Need_by_vert_is_ninja.jpg |imagewidth = 290 |caption = Ain't no party like a Hanna Cross party, 'cause a Hanna Cross party don't stop! |Row 1 title = Nicknames |Row 1 info = I like to call him Detective Derp, personally... |Row 2 title = Gender |Row 2 info = Male |Row 3 title = Age |Row 3 info = HE'S REALLY 24, I'M NOT KIDDING |Row 4 title = Species |Row 4 info = Human! ....We think! |Row 5 title = Languages |Row 5 info = English |Row 6 title = Room |Row 6 info = 1258 (Deck 12) |Row 7 title = Canon |Row 7 info = Hanna Is Not A Boy's Name |Row 8 title = Journal |Row 8 info = do I attract you, do I repulse you with my queasy smile? |Row 9 title = Mun |Row 9 info = Katu }} IS ON A GREAT BIG WATERY ROOOOOOAD WARNING: HERE THERE BE UNMARKED SPOILERS. Not that we know that much about Hanna! Just. Spoilers. Beware! Canon Information Because I'm really busy, for now, you get a short version of this page! \o/ Better than nothing! Abilities/Powers: Hanna can use MAGIC! Fun and exciting, right? He writes runes on things and then POOF MAGIC HAPPENS. Honestly, the runes are not very well-explained in canon. He has several different runes for lots of different spells, though. Anyway, other than not having his hammer (at first), he will be limited on the boat by the power of the spells-- either they run out faster, or they do more damage to him, physically. Hanna says that the magic he uses taints his blood, so it it stands to reason that when he uses really strong magic, it does some severe damage. He's shown at one point vomiting blood after casting a very powerful transformation spell, but it's never entirely verified within canon that the vomiting blood was a direct result from the cast or not. Strength: I like to think Hanna's personal strength comes from his loyalty and his passion! Becaaaause if I said it came from his stupidity, I think that would probably be counted as a weakness. Strengths include: Blowing shit up! Drawing runes! Being awesome! Being outgoing to a fault! Positivity! Insane loyalty! A working knowledge of the entire Queen discography! Investigating! Weakness: Other than his questionable tastes in patterns for his clothing, Hanna's over-eagerness to plunge into things is often the start of trouble. Weaknesses include, but are not limited to: pretty girls, his own magic if the spell is too strong, ghosts, overeagerness, a lack of drive to study, various things. Personality: Hanna's a brave, passionate, positive guy. He's gone through enough crap in his life and come out on the other side and appreciates everything and every day in their own ways. He's sociable (when people will have him near) and he's just downright sweet. He loves his job and his friends to itty, bitty, tiny, adorable pieces. Don't fuck with his friends, he will be forced to cut a bitch. And by cut, I mean blow up with magic glow-y hands. Appearance: Hanna is a thin, skinny, tiny man who looks to be about fourteen or fifteen-- where in fact he is actually 24. He's got thick glasses, a shock of burnt red hair and used to have freckles, but they've faded out since he doesn't go outside a whole heck of a lot. He stands about 5'3" and weighs 110 pounds. He also has staples holding his chest shut, but we don't really know why... Elegante Deaths: None yet! Warnings & Punishments: None yet! Relationships UMMMMMMM I'll do this later! Other Stuff, Links Application! Category:Characters Category:Fandom Category:Hanna Is Not A Boy's Name Category:Active